Did you ever stop to think..?(Part one)
by UnguidedAngel
Summary: Intro, showing Matt as the primary character. Ken's the other main, but he doesn't come in til the end. First chapter, I'd like reviews before I do the next one(More in that one). Thanks to Ryan for the perspective thing. Disclaimer : - I do not in any wa


Digimon (Non-Yaoi Matt and Ken orientated)  
  
I stared gently into nothingness. The weight of my guitar hardly registering as I blinked, returning myself to what may be called reality. But what was reailty anymore? Most people would think this world, but what about the Digital world? Wasn't that considered real too?, a small sigh released itself from my mouth as I turned my head to see the rest of the band, talking to girls and signing autographs.  
  
"Hey, I have an idea.." I said, their short attention spans obviously settling in my direction for now.. "Practice!" I said with a slight rasp in my voice. As the others began to set up I started to think again.   
  
My thoughts passing to my friends, Tai, Sora, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, Kari and of course my little brother TK were all huge influences in my life, no matter how hectic life got. I always knew.. and still know I can depend on them. The other three, newer digidestined, friends in their own right, full of spirit and courage, in a way I admired and envied them. But, like my brother, there was one Digidestined I could never bring myself to fully trust.  
  
Ken Ichijouji, he was the owner of the crest of Kindness, but he was also the ruthless Digimon Emperor. He had done many things in the Digital world that were far from Kind, but I guess, he has to have that crest for a reason.  
  
"Ow!" I yelped as I was snapped back into reality, by some impatient band members. Releasing a small growl I held my guitar tightly and stood up, placing myself infront of the mic "From the top guys" I ordered, knowing perfectly well they knew what they were doing.. Maybe this posisstion of leadership is starting to go to my head I chuckled as I moved my nimble fingers over the strings of my guitar, hitting every note perfectly and waiting for my cue to start singing.  
  
I tapped my foot lightly to keep the beat as I opened my mouth and closed my eyes..   
  
"You've got a boy,   
you've got a girl,   
sitting underneath a tree,   
and they sit there ev-ery-day.  
And eventhough,  
They may think,  
This is the way that things should be  
It may not always be that way..  
  
You can take nothing for granted..  
You've got to live life, todayyy  
  
I turn around and I can see what's behind me, I turn back around and I can see what's ahead  
And if you don't believe that I was here all along.. just turn around.. turn around.. "  
  
  
I opened my eyes to see a small audience has gathered to hear the band, even if it is just a practice. I took note to myself, all the little comments about how much the girls in school see me as a God. Chuckling I pulled my guitar strap from my shoulder, and wiped my head, exhausted for the last few days from a lack of sleep.   
  
After placing my guitar down I nodded to the band, satisfied with todays practice, even if it was so short. Leaving the room became slightly difficult as a hyperactive head bobbed up and down right in the middle of my view "Hey Matt!!!!" it shreiked, only now bouncing far enough away from me so I could breathe.. "Oh..hey...Jude" I said uneasily, a small sweatdrop appearing above my right brow as cool blue eyes darted in each direction for an escape route from Davis' sister. As the obviously excited girl looked at me in awe she praised the band, and myself for being "such great artists" in her own words. Which, obvious to everyone except Jude, I wasn't listening to.  
  
I was getting desperate, I had to escape the ever tightening grasp of Jude, when suddenly like a ray of sunshine through black clouds a voice came "Hey Matt", quickly I looked up to the source of this saviour. A relieved sigh passing as I saw Kari, moving around the disbelieving Jude, I came to Kari's side and smiled sweetly. The girl was a few years younger than myself, yet she had a great sense of what's right and wrong. I've always sensed something.. almost.. supernatural about her. But I never could put my finger on it.. most likely because my finger, like the rest of my fist, was usually placed on the side of the face of Kari's older brother, Tai.  
  
As I remember the days when Tai and I used to argue over the leadership of the other digidestined, which direction they should all go in, or even something as stupid as the colour of a digimon at times. We got into a lot of fights.. but still.. I can't help but smile when I think about them. We've changed alot since then, but some things will never change since those days, we're still best friends, and will always stay that way.  
  
Kari's voice brought me back to reality again.. only this time it was her grim tone that seem to catch my attention. "Matt? Did you hear me? I said TK's in trouble and we need your help", alarm bells started to ring as I stood in absolute disbelief of what the girl was telling me "..TK?" was all I could manage as fears for my brothers safety grew within me. My mind yet again skips to the past, about when I'd promised TK I would never let anything hurt him, ever. I looked at Kari worriedly as my eyes grew cold, and narrowed.. "Let's go.." I said calmly. Moving past her to the location where everyone meets, only to see one lonely boy and his digimon next to him. "Matt.." he said quietly "..I'm sorry.. I tried to stop him.." I couldn't listen to him anymore. Pure anger at the prospect of my little brother in danger, fuelled me to lunge at the boy, grabbing him just below the collar and lifting him up. Fighting back tears I talked to the boy loudly, almost shouting "Stop him what??!" my voice started to quiver as Kari placed her hand gently on my shoulder, calming me and gently tugging me away from the purple haired boy..  
  
"Don't blame him Matt.. he tried to stop it.." after emitting a low growl, directed at Ken, my breathing starts to regulate.. I took one last deep breath, before trying to say with a restraint on my anger "What happened?" to Ken and Wormmon. The boy blinked at first, suprised with the way he has questionned for the answers, and didn't have them beat out of him. He gulps lightly before moving his quite deep eyes to meet my own, a sign of courage and that he's telling the absolute truth. "It was... Devimon.." he said nervously, looking down. As I blinked in utter shock.. "But.. he's gone.." I said, shaking my head.. "No.. he isn't.. Angemon and Stingmon tried their best to stop him.. but he's stronger now Matt.. much stronger than when you faced him." My anger started to become yet again audiable as I remembered what Devimon had did when they had fought last time.. how it was TK he had wanted "No..." I started to say weakly "No! TK!" the shout finally leaving my body, that in itself relaxed me physically, but not mentally. I stood forcibly, almost knocking Kari to the ground.. "I'm going in after him.. open the port" I turned to the other two digidestined, but Kari just shook her head. "I can't let you go in alone.." I stepped forward, my form greatly shadowing hers "I said open the port damnit! I've got to help him!" A small reserved voice came from behind me, Ken had finally decided to join the conversation. He spoke in a smooth, kind tone.. "Kari, please, get the others.. I shall accompany Matt.. I also wish to help TK.. and we're of no help here..." Ken's hand moved down to his D3 slowly. Kari's face saddened lightly, not wanting friends to put themselves in danger like that, but she nodded anyway. "Alright.." bowing lightly "Be careful.. the rest of us will be there soon" she calls as she leaves the room, only the soft echoing of her shoes through the corridor heard, before even that fades. Turning to Ken I nodded in a silent appreciation for what he had just did.   
  
Acknowledging this, Ken turned to the PC infront of them, he looks down to Wormmon and smiles slightly before raising his Digivice to the level of the screen "Digiport Open".  
  
  
  



End file.
